That Night
by XOXO Janie's Thoughts Revive
Summary: They liked each other then hated each other then loved each other but like they say you must love someone to hate them just so you can't fully let them go. high school AU I know I know bad summary
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Elsa's P.O.V

It's been about three month since we moved here and all I can think about was that kiss is was so wow but a accident and now we're enemies for what reason I don't know why but I'm going ahead of myself here let me start at the beginning.

We just got to Los Angeles yesterday and at my surpise me and Anna are going to a beginning of the year high school party with our cousin Rapunzel and friends Merida, Hiccup, Taylor, Flynn, Alice, Jack, and the cutest boy I've ever seen in my life Hans but he was more a tag along because he is Taylor's cousin but he came to some events with them and this is one so that's the gang anyway let's continue my story.

So we got to go to some place called The Bronze it was cool but i'm shy so i did do much dancing till Hans ask me to dance I said no but he grab me by the arm because he was not taking no for an answer so I dance I was thinking i was a bad dancer because everyone was looking at me but it turns out that I was the best dancer everyone has ever seen and they have seen a lot of dancers and then Hans kissed me so I did the only smart thing and kiss him back. Kidding I said thanks for the dance and walked away to my little corner then Taylor came up to me and said I'm so sorry my cousin just has no manners trust me when I say it hard to take him out in public he can be so embarrassing but he has to act like a bad boy wouldn't take no for an answer once again sorry. And then to be nice I said it's totally okay. To be funny I said it like I lived in the 80's we both laughed and she said I think we are like totally going to be good friends or even best friends like totally hashtag forever honey now and we burst into laughter like we were in a 80's film then wicked by Tyler Shaw came on and we both shouted out i love the song at the same time so we went to go dance together.

Taylor said in a joking tone "Elsa this is Sebastian he's my other best friend so you can't have him and all his hotness." Sebastian raise a eyebrow and said" So you do want to be more then friend just say the words and me and you are the next it couple." I laughed at the fact Sebastian wanted Taylor so bad yet Taylor said no every time he asked but she let him kiss her and put his arm around her. Counting stars came on and Sebastian said "time for that dance you said we could have" Taylor asked if it's ok and I said "yeah."

So I went go get a drink and I saw Hans, Hiccup And Flynn and then I heard a voice behind me it was Jack he asked do you want a drink of course I said yes he bought me a dirty martini with a Bourbon shot and then came Anna with Rapunzel and Merida and they asked me if I saw Taylor and I said "yeah with" Rapunzel cut me off and said "Sebastian" and I said yes then she said so you met him and again I said yes Rapunzel then giggled and said "Isn't he the hottest boy you've ever seen like him and his stepsister Kathryn run the school but Sebastian just over threw Kathryn he trying to get Taylor to take her spot but he keeps failing." Jack then cut in and said "That's not true he's not just trying to get Taylor he's been trying since middle school when she stopped ignoring him." Merida also cut in and asked "Jack how do you know that." Jack said without a care in the world "That's when she stopped talking to me." Rapunzel laughed and said "Jack she stopped talking to you when you were hitting on Kathryn non-stop last year so how do you know that Jack do you like her." Jack scoffed and said No way I would never dare to think of her in that way and she is really bossy I hate that about her anyway I know this because she told me and Sebastian in love with her." Out of nowhere Rapunzel and Merida started to squealing and Jack started to walk away I went to thank him for the drink and I kissed him on the cheek because I was a bit tipsy and said "I won't tell anyone." and he smiled and walked.

Away then Taylor came and said "so you're making your way up Frostt (A.N I know how too spell frosty I just like Spelling it with too T's) lane" then I turn around and said "no it was just a thanks for the drink." Taylor said "okay." Then Sebastian came and she kissed him on the cheek like how I kissed Jack and she thanks to Sebastian for the dance and looked at me. Then Sebastian said "I love you will you marry me" in a playful tone and then Taylor laughed and said "stop that" and looked at him then gave him a playful push and then crazy for you came on and she kissed him on the lips and then he said "you better not be messing with me Primrose" then Taylor said "No kidding Valmont" and then he hugged her and then they kissed again Taylor stopped and said "Elsa sorry about come with me" and Sebastian just stood there smiling at her then I asked her "what just happened" she waited till we got to the other girls and she said "he broke me I said I would go out with him" and when she said that "I was surprised" then I asked "how" she said "well we were dancing to counting stars and he was really good dancer so I was have fun till he asked me 'will you go out with me' so I stopped dancing and I was looking for Elsa so went to the corner she was hanging out at and then she wasn't there Sebastian then grab my hand and said 'you always say no and never tell me why so i'm not letting you go till you tell me why' so I told him becuase 'your a player, a womanizer, and unloyal you overthrow your step-sister so tell me why I should say yes and he said 'you have no reason to say yes besides me being in love with you and I will never stop' then he kissed me but after he said 'sorry' and told me where to find you Elsa and you know the rest Elsa." So I told everyone the ending of what seems to be a beautiful story then Rapunzel asked if Taylor could get Sebastian to drop us home now. Taylor said "I'll see what I can do." She went to Sebastian talked to him a little played with her hair turned around but he said something and she kissed him on the cheek turn around again he put his up in the air and then he spinned her around dip her and kissed her then she kissed him back and they started walking to us. Sebastian said "I'll bring you guy home let's go." Then I asked Taylor if she's coming. Taylor said "No I'll get a ride from Flynn you guys go the Roadster only fits four." So I went and Sebastian asked me if I enjoyed the show so I said "what do mean." Sebastian said "Did you enjoy the Bronze." I answered "Yeah it was fun turn here thank Sebastian come on Anna and Rapunzel look there's Flynn and Taylor." So I waved then Flynn hugged Taylor and went home and Sebastian went to Taylor house.

I was going for a run and then I saw Jack about to knock the door as soon as I open it he had a worried look on his face and I said "if you want Punzie I'll call her" but he said "no I came to talk to you about the kiss you gave me last night was it just a thank you kiss or was it more." Then I said "why does it matter it's not really a big deal anyway I was tipsy can I go for my run" Then he said "wait if it's not a big deal tell me what it means so I my mind can be put to rest." So I told him what it meant "thank you you happy" I pushed him out the way and went for my run. Well I was running I saw Sebastian pull out of Taylor's driveway.

And now after that day Jack Frost became my enemy The redhead known as Taylor Rosalineth Neleth Elizoahan Primrose my best friend and everyone else my friend so now you know what happened that day time for the story to begin.

A.N- if you think I should continue that plz review if not review anyways what you think and this is my first self approved chapter it took me an year so be as nice or mean as you want IDC

You Know You Love Me

XOXO Janie's Thoughts Revive (XOXO J.T.R)


	2. AN

_**I wrote a story call The New Kid Series: Princess And Marlissa Check it out plz**_


End file.
